criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy Knight
Daisy Knight, acting as a minor character in Criminal Case, appeared during the events of The Final Countdown (Case #59 of Pacific Bay). Profile Daisy was the daughter of the late Frank Knight and the late Karen Knight. She had a sister named Laura. Events of Criminal Case Once Upon a Crime Daisy was mentioned by Frank when he said that The Glass Princess was her favorite book when she was a child. At the time, the Mr Sparkles entertainment company were shooting a live-action adaption of the book in Ivywood Hills, in which they hired a young actress named Jenny Galguera. Frank said Daisy was always a big fan of Jenny. Daisy did not want to talk to Frank, so Frank thought that if he would get an autograph from Jenny on her favorite book, she might speak with him again. Sadly for Frank, Jenny later ended up dead. Moments after the killer was arrested, Frank told the player that he called Daisy and told her about their investigation and she did not care since she said The Glass Princess is for kids, which made Frank very depressed. The Sting of Death Daisy was mentioned by Frank again when he had to talk about his past. He said that Daisy's sister, Laura, died at the age of nine when she was run over by a car. The grief tore the Knight family apart, and made Frank start drinking and Karen divorcing Frank, taking Daisy with her. Frank never lost hope of them becoming a real family again, but a few months ago, Daisy fell into a coma from a rare form of meningitis and the doctors said she would never wake up again. This made Frank and Karen get closer since Daisy was all they had left. Karen came to Frank with a plan and said her company, Meteor Systems, had discovered the research of a scientist named Albert Tesla, who managed to upload his consciousness into a computer. Karen also showed proof to Frank that it could be done so Frank realized it was the only way of saving his daughter. This made Frank help an ex-con named Louis De Rico, with a heist he planned on a casino, specifically the Mennagio Casino. He also stole plutonium, since Karen said they needed it to power up the super computer. Although Karen had to give the plutonium to Alden Greene since Meteor Systems was planning the destruction of Pacific Bay and immediately stopped the plan, even if it meant losing their daughter. The Final Countdown It was presumed that Daisy died long ago before events of this case. In order for Tesla to manipulate Amy and the player to not destroy his virtual body in his virtual world, he summoned Daisy and her family to greet the team. As the team were glad to see them alive and well in this world, Daisy and her family told Amy to shoot Tesla's body down with the laser gun Hannah had hidden before. However, Tesla's brain was still very much alive, and the family told them to shoot his brain to destroy him for good. After Tesla was destroyed, the family waved good-bye to the team as they went back to the real world. Erikah Mabayo wanted to return to prison on a positive note per Russell, so Amy agreed as long as the player accompanied her. All Erikah said was that Frank, Karen, Laura, and Daisy are resting happy in the clouds, with all their sins forgiven, a sign that Frank finally redeemed himself. While Daisy presumably lived a short life, Frank was committed to atone for his sins, and at the end, he did. Even though Frank did a lot of bad things, Frank knew that he had to give his life to save Pacific Bay to wash away his sins, which he did. Frank is no longer the disgraced father he once was per Erikah. Case appearances *Eastern Promises (Case #13 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Open Wounds (Case #20 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Hanging by a Thread (Case #24 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *The Young and the Lifeless (Case #31 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Once Upon a Crime (Case #32 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *The Sting of Death (Case #58 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *The Final Countdown (Case #59 of Pacific Bay) Gallery FK - Lead Image.png|Frank Knight, Daisy's late father. KKnightPacificBayC106.png|Karen Knight, Daisy's late mother. Frankandkarenfamily.png|A photo of the Knight family. Frank - Case 115-15.png|The Knight family. Frank - Case 115-8-1.png|The Knight family, in Tesla's Virtual Utopia. Frank - Case 115-14-1.png|The Knight family, bidding a farewell in Tesla's Virtual Utopia. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Minor characters